It is important in many long distance travelling occupations to find time and a place to exercise to maintain body strength and tone. This is particularly true for long distance truck drivers who spend a majority of their time on the road and in a seated position. This can lead to back and other body troubles. The situation is further exacerbated by the fact that truck drivers need to personally be able to handle heavy weight equipment while loading and unloading their cargo.
Various types of weight systems are available for use on the road. Some of these systems require multiple resistance cables or ropes which are difficult to calibrate to a specific weight or level of resistance. Other systems require multiple heavy weights to be transported along with the basic system itself taking up space in truck drivers cab or living quarters and adding additional weight to the tractor portion of the truck, thus reducing the maximum cargo weight that can be transported by the tractor portion.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a portable weight training system that solves at least one of the aforementioned problems and provides a convenient and simple to use exercise equipment for truck drivers while on the road, and particularly for long range truck drivers.